The present invention relates to 4,4'methylenebis(2-chloroaniline), and more particularly to a system and method of manufacturing same as a particulate product having relatively uniformly sized granules.
Methylenebis(2-chloroaniline) (commonly known as MBOCA or MOCA) is widely used as a curing agent for polyurethane elastomers, particularly toluene diisocyanate (TDI). As currently manufactured, MBOCA is typically sold in particulate form wherein the particle sizes range from dust to 3/16 inch. This product is sold in drums and is vacuum-transferred by the user from the drums to the melter of an injection molding device.
Although MBOCA is a known carcinogen in certain laboratory animals, it is not a proven carcinogen in humans. However, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) is currently proposing rules regarding the manufacture and/or use of MBOCA; and accordingly, caution dictates that the product be treated with care.
The currently available particulate form of MBOCA can subject users to relatively high levels of exposure. The dust portion of the product is relatively easily dispersed into the air during handling to be inhaled by workers or absorbed through their skin. Rough handling during manufacture and/or use can create additional dust and further aggravate exposure problems. Completely emptying MBOCA dust from the drums is also difficult.
MBOCA can also be absorbed from handling "dirty" drums having MBOCA dust on their outer surface. The dust created by current drum-charging methods often settles on the drums. If the containers are sold "dirty", subsequent handlers are exposed to potentially high levels of MBOCA. If the containers are washed, the manufacturer must decontaminate the wash water.